Heart on Fire
by DenzleaH13
Summary: What will happen when Kaname continued her kiss to Sousuke? What will happen when Sousuke give in to his needs/instincts? What will happen to them? Will Kaname finally confess her feelings to Sousuke? Read and find out..


**Hi guys! I'll just rant things at the end of the story.. Here it is enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Panic or any of its characters.**

**Heart on Fire**

'His hair grows so fast.' she thought.

_Snip._

Taking a couple of final cuts, she stood up to admire her work.

Then she saw him asleep. She sighed with a tired smile. _'He must be really tired.'_ With all his missions at night and school by day. It's been so long since she saw him this peaceful, so loose.

She bent down and leaned in unconsciously, mesmerized by his unconscious state.

He'll go to another dangerous mission tonight, like his other missions there's no guarantee that he'll come back to her alive, or not even come back to her at all.

She leaned in closer, until her deep and quiet breath and his slow and calm one mixed.

_'Sousuke.'_ She thought and finally gave in, closed her eyes and pressed her full lips gently to his thin ones.

Their lips not moving, she savored the taste, the feeling of his manly lips that had said stupid things when he's with her, those lips that had said she's beautiful. It lasted two, three, or four seconds before she felt his lips twitch. She opened her eyes to find his grey ones staring back, clouded with something she doesn't recognize.

She pulled away and averted her eyes to anywhere but him. Blood rushed to her face, coloring her cheeks.

"W-well, let me wash your hair now so you can go." she said a little louder than usual along with a nervous chuckle and forced his head to the sink.

She dried his hair without saying anything. He sat on the same chair that he's on earlier with her behind him.

"Chidori." his voice rang through the whole apartment.

She stopped rubbing the already dump towel on his head. She did not say anything.

"I will be gone for a couple of days or longer..." he trailed. She resumed rubbing the towel on his hair. "So could you lend me your notes when I get back?"

She chuckled. It is so like him to say stupid things in tensed situations. If he comes back... "Your hair is dry. You can go now." she said and began dragging him towards the front door. Not letting him see her welling tears.

When she's about to throw him out, the door slammed close and suddenly her back was pressed against the door with him pressed against her. Their eyes stared at each other.

And then he leaned to her ear. "No." he said in a low, purring voice that made her gasp.

He kissed her, tongue swiping on her upper lip every now and then, until she began to kiss him back.

Even if her thoughts began to become incoherent, she still wondered how he can kiss like that. Did he kiss other women? Did he...

Her thoughts got interrupted when her legs gave in. Noticing this, his hands went to her legs just below the cheeks of her buttocks and carried her.

She immediately wound her legs on his waist as he made his way to her room.

No one talked. They continued kissing as he laid her on the bed.

"Sousuke did you..?" Kaname tried to ask catching her breath when they pulled away.

"No." Came his single answer, he remained seated beside her on the edge of the bed.

"Then, how can you..." again, her words died in her throat.

"Kurz and Mell..." he replied unbuttoning his shirt." taught me...things." he continued tossing his upper garment somewhere.

Kaname dramatically rolled her eyes as she imagines her soldier schoolmate's comrades teaching him 'the thing'.

Her reverie was broken when she felt him kissing her collar bone. She tilted her head to give him access.

His hands wandered under her shirt, touching her sides and stomach…her breasts.

Kaname shivered at his ministrations.

His lips found hers again, this time he settled himself over her.

Kaname bit his lower lip not hard enough to draw blood, but made him groan.

"Sousuke," Kaname said after they pulled away. He looked down at her, his hands were placed on either side of her head; supporting his weight. "There's something I want you to know..." She paused again, he nodded letting her continue. "I love you, Sousuke." She confessed.

Silence filled her room. He sighed and buried his head in her neck.

Kaname didn't talk; instead she waited for his reply. She shut her eyes as rejection wash over her.

"Kaname," he whispered making her open her eyes. It's the first time he called her by her first name. "I know very little about 'love', it's very foreign to me." he continued with the same volume of his voice. He didn't move from the position they were in.

Kaname braced herself to what's coming. _'He didn't reject you yet, right?'_ she asked herself.

"There are these foreign feelings that just come out. I know these emotions but I also don't know them. When you are in danger, I feel that I must protect you, it's not because my commander told me to... I just want to protect you." She chuckled at his logic and closed her eyes for the second time.

He gave her neck a soft, long kiss. "When you're with boys, I feel anger and the urge to shoot them with my gun. I feel wanting only you for myself." His lips brushed her neck as he spoke.

Eyes still closed, tears slid down.

"I don't feel these towards others, even if I wanted to protect the captain it's not the same. I only feel them when I'm around you." he murmured. "Is that what love is?" He asked lifting his head to look at her.

She stared back. "I don't know, Sousuke. You only can tell that." she answered.

He took a deep breath. "I think...I love you, Kaname."

She smiled as he kissed the corner of her mouth. He kissed her nose making her giggle. He kissed her chin, cheek, forehead, eyelashes and finally her lips.

She kissed back, wounding her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Their bodies molded together as he stripped her off of her clothes leaving nothing.

"Sousuke." She whispered gasping as he pressed his hardened member on her stomach.

He grunted in response. Sousuke sat up and undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants, took them off and threw them somewhere in the room.

She arched her back to rub her breasts on his chest, and they both moaned in the contact.

He positioned himself to enter her, but she stopped him.

"Please be gentle…" She trailed. "I-it's my first." She continued in a shy whisper.

Sousuke looked at her, confused. "What 'first'?" He asked.

Well, being the soldier that he is... "Didn't Kurz teach you about that?" She asked back.

"Negative." Came his answer.

Kaname sighed. "Just put it in gently." She said.

He slowly but hesitantly, slipped himself into Her. He couldn't stop the groan that came out of his lips. The warmth was such a new sensation to Sousuke, the pleasure overwhelmed him.

He began to kiss her neck, trying to ease any pain. He waited and let her adjust to his size.

"I've always wanted you to be the one." She said in a breathy whimper. Despite the pain, she loved him being so close. Feeling his breath on her neck…his warmth all over... The way his body fit perfectly atop of hers in such a masculine, dominating way. Her hips began to grind against his, letting him know she was ready for more of his thrusts. Sousuke groaned.

Soon enough he was moving and non-stop, completing every thrust harshly. Moans and groans filled the room with the background of the bed creaking and skin contact. Kaname's finger nails began digging into his arm, leaving red crescents and nicked skin.

With one last fast hard thrust, both reached their climax. After his release, he pulled out from Kaname and fell on top of her from weariness. A small squeal escaped from her mouth from the extra weight that was on top of her. They were panting heavily, both covered in sweat.

Their body felt sticky against one another's and their hair stuck on their face. Sousuke's face was buried in the crook of her neck, his breath tickling her skin. Her face was flushed pink.

"Will you be able to go to your rendezvous point?" She asked stroking his hair.

"Hmm." He answered. He rolled to his side and pulled her close to him.

"You won't go?" She asked again, head nuzzling his neck.

He settled his arms around her. "Later at 3." He rasped.

Not soon after sleep came over them.

…

Kaname woke up hearing rustles of clothes, the warmth of the person beside her, gone.

"Sousuke?" She called her voice hoarse.

He looked at her with his unbuttoned shirt and pants.

"You're going?" She asked sitting up and clutching the blanket to cover her naked body. Her whole body ached.

"Yes." He answered. Walking towards her, leaning in and gave her a light kiss on her lips.

"Come back to me alive." She said letting the sheets go and circled her arms around his neck. "You will." She murmured on his ear.

He kissed her cheek. "I will." With that he pulled away, fixed his clothes, gathered his weapons and walked out of her apartment.

When she heard the door closed, came the pregnant silence. "I love you." She whispered.

'_I didn't get to say it to him.'_ She thought not noticing her door opening.

"I love you." He whispered to her making her gasp in surprise. "I forgot that." He grinned and went out.

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first Sousuke-Kaname fanfic, and even though I sucked at the M part.. I hope you all liked it.. Don't forget to review..**

**Ja! =)**

**_DenzleaH13_**


End file.
